El leon no es como lo pintan
by i'mwiththevampire
Summary: Bella es dejada por su novio y todo le recuerda a el.Ella se encierra en una burbuja y se aleja de todo, hasta que un dia conoce a Edward, un joven que la ayudare a creer en el amor nuevamente. todos humanos Ed&B/Em&R/J


Cap. 1: Don't you remember

A primera vista, yo Isabella Swan, me habia convertido en una retraída, si asi lo era, no tan solo a primera vista, lo era de verdad. Era una persona que se habia encerrado por un corazón roto, en verdad lo habia amado y demasiado." Mi primer amor", pensé. Asi lo habia sido pero en la vida habia mas que estar encerrada en un cuarto oscuro llorando por alguien que no se lo merece.

Esa mañana me levante diferente, despues de pensar durante toda la noche en lo mal que le hacia a Charlie verme asi, decidi que saldría a la luz a brillar nuevamente, el único problema es que me habia quedado sin amigos. Todos ellos me habían querido ayudar pero yo, la torpe Bella zombi, los habia "pateado", en una forma de decir, los habia alejado con mis malas contestaciones. Pero quería cambiar eso, era mi ultimo año y no podía permitirme terminar asi, al menos quería arreglar las cosas con Mike, el aun me sonreía con confianza cada vez que me veía. Me habia llamado por teléfono para invitarme a salir varias veces pero le habia pedido a mi padre que mintiera que estaba ocupada. Charlie era la cuestion de todo este cambio, estaba decidido a regresarme con René si no mejoraba y la verdad que no seria yo sola la triste si lo hacia, ataria a René nuevamente a cuidarme y sabia que sufriría.

Me levante tras alistarme como todas las mañanas baje a desayunar con una sonrisa en mi rosto, Charlie se ahogo con su café cuando me vio.

-Be-bella-me dijo aun tratando de reponerse-

-si papa?-le pregunte mientras me reia por dentro, ya lo sabia habia cambiado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.

-estas...bueno estas sonriendo- me dijo algo confundido.

Asentí.- si lo se , digamos que hubo en cambio en mi cabeza.-lo mire y sonreí- veré si Mike quiere salir a algún lado hoy a la noche-

Charlie me miro confundido y suspiro aliviado.- me parece bien que salgas bells, sabes que me pone contento ver que progreses- me sonrio cálidamente y termino su café. Yo me tome un vaso de jugo y Sali dispara hacia la escuela. Era viernes, típico dia en el que normalmente, Jessica, Lauren y Ben se escaparan hacia la playa asi que seria genial, Mike y Angela estarían solos y podría acercarme a sociabilizar.

Llegue al colegio y como habia acertado no estaban nada mas que Mike y Angela. Camine hacia ellos decidida y sonriendo les hable.-hola chicos- los mire y espere que me recibieran bien.

-que hay bella, has vuelto?-me dijo Mike sonriendo y dándome un fuerte abrazo. Yo asentí y correspondi el abrazo.

-bella- me dijo angela alegre- que bueno que ya estes mejor- corrió a Mike y me abrazo.

-yo también me extrañe- dije en broma. Ellos rieron y nos fuimos juntos a clases. Fueron muy buenos y no me preguntaron nada sobre lo que habia pasado con el. Me alegro saber que aun contaba con ellos.

- pues- dije una vez que habíamos salido del instituto- hacen algo hoy a la noche?-los mire esperanzada.

-yo si estoy ocupada-me dijo angela algo apenada- ben me invito a cenar- suspiro- pero podríamos juntarnos mañana-me sonrio-

-claro-le dije- yo estoy libre, además Charlie saldrá de pesca seguramente con.. Billy-dije y sonreí tratando de borrar el dolor. Mire a Mike y le sonreí.-y tu? Tienes algo que hacer vaquero?-me rei.

Negó.-no tengo nada interesante- me miro y sonrio- vamos a pasear por Port Angeles?-

-claro hace mucho que no ando por allí- sonreí.- que te parece a un canto-bar?-le pregunte y sonreí- seria divertido… no crees?-lo mire.

-Claro-me sonrio- mm… a las 8 por tu casa?-me dijo y asentí.

-si estaría perfecto, debo irme chicos, ya saben el jefe se molestara si me tardo mucho…-me rei y me subi a mi camioneta, Angela y Mike me miraron y saludaron sonriendo. Habia tenido un gran dia, y salir de la oscuridad ahora parecía una excelente idea, saldría a cantar como loca y estaría con uno de mis mejores amigos. Me apenaba que Angela no pudiera salir, pero lo haríamos el sábado. Este fin de semana parecía ser genial.

Llegue a mi casa y me tire en el sillón-esto es maravilloso- brame fuertemente. Estaba feliz, habia recomenzado mi vida y todo iba excelente.

Las horas pasaron y yo me arregle para salir con Mike, ya le habia avisado a mi padre y no habia ningún problema, es mas estaba feliz.

Mike llego a la hora que acordamos y me fui con él. No me habia puesto la gran cosa, solo mi camisa azul de franela preferida y mis jeans ya muy desgastados.

-que te hizo regresar bells?-me miro Mike mientras conducía-

-pues..-mire por la ventana- amo Forks y no quiero irme… no aun- lo mire- además necesitaba volver a ser yo misma- el me miro y sonrio.

-pues me alegra que hayas vuelto-sonrio y siguió manejando-la verdad hacias falta, jessica esta tan pesada-se rio.

-la he visto algo muy encima de ti-me rei y lo mire- tal vez deberías ya sabes..-lo mire y me rei mas fuerte-ok no tal vez no.-mire por la ventanilla y Mike encendio la radio, entonces se comenzó a escuchar don't you remember de Adele. Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba con cada palabra de la canción, me dolia, aun sentía ese fuerte dolor. Entonces mi mente se lleno de preguntas una mas tonta e ingenua que la otra "¿Cuándo habrá dejado de amarme?" "¿quizas yo tenga la culpa de todo?" "¿y si nunca fui suficiente?" "¿Cuándo habrá sido la ultima vez que pensó en mi?".entonces Mike me hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos.-Bells estas llorando- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. No me habia dado cuenta de cuando comenzaron a salir las lagrimas y de inmediato apague la radio. –no es nada Mike- me seque las lagrimas rápidamente y mire para la ventanilla.

-Isabella Marie Swan, eres mi mejor amiga, no lloras por nada-me miro fijo y sentía su vista clavada en mi.

-mike mira la ruta-le dije yo algo acongojada. Tenia razón, no lloraba por nada, el era el motivo, Jacob Black, decían mis lagrimas. Mike suspiro algo frustrado y estaciono el auto una vez que llegamos.

-bella, te amo amiga asi que antes de entrar al bar me dice por favor porque lloras-me miro serio. Observe sus ojos azules y suspire rindiéndome.

-Mike-mire hacia fuera- es que la canción me lo recordó, soy una tonta por pensar en el lo se…-suspire- pero aun lo amo y no entiendo que hice mal-abri la puerta y me baje. Mike hizo lo mismo y luego de cerrar el auto caminamos hacia el bar.

-tal vez deberías intentar de borrarlo, haz de cuenta que nunca existió en tu vida.-me miro- intentalo ya veras- me sonrio y tomo mi mano- vamos a tomar y a cantar- se rio y entramos al bar.


End file.
